Words
by BeccaBoopsYourNose
Summary: A word exchange between two confused-in love mages. This is supposed to be a script like fanfiction so you can imagine every little detail. You close your eyes and imagine the setting, clothes, environment, tones, all of it. You are the director of the story, make it the most romantic you'd like.


"I love you."

"Why?"

"Because I find you perfect, Juvia-chan.."

"Why though?"

Silence.

"Juvia, I really do love you, but I know your heart isn't with me."

"We're not talking about that right now."

"Well, what is it that we're talking about?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"—Why do you love Juvia?"

Hands quickly cupped.

"Because you're you."

"Cheesy."

"Very."

A chuckle echoed throughout the vast room.

"Listen—"

"No, please listen to Juvia, Lyon-sama."

"O-Of course. What is it?"

"Juvia doesn't understand how you could love her—" A pause, "Juvia's treated you so horribly."

"I don't think you have."

"Well, Juvia thinks she has!"

"Juvia.."

A tear rolled down, splashing onto the ground. "J-Juvia just doesn't understand what to do."

"That's why I'm backing off. These tears of yours are not what I wanted."

Muffled sniffles, more dripping sounds echoing.

"Juvia, I'm sorry."

"J-Juvia's confused…"

"Why, Juvia? I will make it easier for you and hide my feelings."

"T-That's not it."

"How come? What is the problem then?" Cupping her cheek, thumb brushing against the porcelain flesh. "Juvia?"

"…" Silence from the female. "You love Juvia, but she doesn't feel the same way."

A shadow casted over his teal orbs, lowering his head. "Y-Yes, I know."

More tears. "L-Lyon-sama, Juvia's sorry."

"No need to be. I will not force you to have false feelings for me."

"F-Friends?"

"Mhm."

Her fingers latched around his wrist, moving it away from her cheek. Taking a few steps back, the female smiled up at him, the tears still continuing to flow. "Friends it is then."

"Just so you know, if Gray doesn't do his job to give you every ounce of love you deserve, I will be here for you, even if it is only as a friend."

"Juvia knows. That's why you're such a good f-friend, you'll be there for Juvia."

"Of course. I'll always be here."

"Yes." A few more steps back. "Please tell Juvia something though—"

"What is it?"

"If Juvia ever gains feelings for you and you lose the feelings for Juvia, would that be karma on Juvia?"

"Huh?"

"Because Juvia was too slow on her feelings and ruined the chance she had with you. It would be payback because she made you suffer with the one-sided feelings."

"Very blunt of you, but I don't think it would be karma, in fact, that situation would never happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Juvia, my feelings will never fade."

"Juvia figured you were going to say that."

A chuckle. "Did you just want me to lie to you?"

"Of course not." A giggle. "Juvia wouldn't want you to lie to her."

"Good. I don't plan on doing such to you."

"In return, Juvia will do the same."

"I'll put my trust in you."_ Don't betray._

"Again, in return, Juvia will put her trust in you." _Please don't hurt Juvia._

"Promise?"

"Promise!" The female chirped, her smile widening.

_So beautiful._ "Would you like to get some food?"_ If only you knew what you do to me._

"Juvia would love to!" _Lyon, please know that it isn't that I don't love you or it's because of Gray, it's that Juvia is not ready to be in a relationship._

Offering out his hand, "Let's go, milady?"

Another giggle. "Yes, lets." Taking his hand, tightening her grip on it.

"Anything you're in the mood for?" _Her smile makes this cold heart of mine melt._

_Juvia's never noticed how handsome Lyon is, that adds to his personality._ "Surprise Juvia."

"I'll make sure it's a good place then." _All that matters is she knows my feelings are that I-_

_Nothing matters if Juvia can't even be honest with him. _"Alright~!"_ All Juvia wants is for him to know that she-_

_Love you_

_Loves you_

Smiles were exchanged before they carefully interlocked fingers with another. It would be months until Juvia would speak up about her feelings, but that's another story to be told.


End file.
